Faded Memories
by Firestar1
Summary: Something awful has happened to Heero. Eventual 2+1, I don't know about other pairings yet.
1. Default Chapter

Faded Memories  
by Firestar  
  
A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on my Ronin Warriors fic, and I'm sorry that I have't posted in such a  
long time, but this popped in my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. Unfortunately, I   
am NOT a fast writer, so it takes me awhile to update. Anyway, this is my first Gundam Wing fic and I hope you   
all enjoy it. Oh, and I think that the beginning of this story resembles two of my other stories in the case of Heero's  
injuries and his past, but I'm making sure the resemblance isn't too great and I will be branching out more as I go   
on. I just got stuck on how the different characters would handle this kind of situation.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
Warnings: This is going to end up as a shounen ai story.  
  
The Present  
  
He lay there, silent and unmoving, his chest barely rising. White bandages were swathed about his head and   
wrapped tightly around his chest. Faint spots of red marred the blank whiteness of the cloth. Angry scratches   
and slightly deeper cuts were also present on the boy's face and on the exposed skin of his arms.  
  
It was obvious he was near death. His shallow breathing rasped in his throat. His brown hair hung limply in his   
face, resting on the bandage covering his eyes.  
  
A slender hand reached out to brush the hair aside. The hand hesitated, tenderly caressing the clammy skin.   
The face of another boy hovered just a foot above the bed. His violet eyes were full of weariness and worry.  
  
Heero had been unconcious for two days now, ever since he'd staggered in the door of Quatre's mansion . He'd   
been missing for almost a month before he'd returned.   
  
Duo found him passed out on the floor just inside the entryway. He'd yelled franticly for the other pilots,   
nearly in tears at the sight of Heero's blood pooled on the floor.   
  
"Oh Heero, what happened? Who did this to you? Whoever it was, I swear I'll make them pay." Duo spoke in a  
near whisper, but the intensity of his voice was frightening. "I swear it!"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The Distant Past  
  
Sunlight danced lightly across emerald green leaves, dappling the family below with playful shadows. A young  
mother laughed delightedly at the her tiny son's antics. The toddler was holding a teddy bear in one arm and   
with the other he was busy pulling his father's unruly brown hair. The boy had a mop of hair to match and   
lively blue eyes the exact shade of his mother's.  
  
The boy's father gently disengaged the tiny fist from his hair and then lifted him into is arms. Slowly the man   
began to twirl around, gaining speed a little at a time. The boy shrieked with laughter as the scenery rushed   
by. Finally winded, the man slowed and then came to a stop. The boy wiggled in his arms, demanding to be put   
down.   
  
Once safely upon the ground, the little boy took off. His parents followed only a moment later and they all ran   
to the playground where the boy demanded to be pushed on the swings. He flew higher and higher, soaring   
through the air like some bird, straining to reach the sky....  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were gathered in Quatre's living room.  
  
"How is he, Trowa?" asked Quatre tiredly. He'd barely slept the last two days. None of them had. They'd all been   
searching for some clue to the cause of Heero's injuries. When they'd found Heero, Quatre immediately called  
Sally Po and an elite team of doctors. Heero had recieved the best of care while never leaving Quatre's home.  
  
The doctors worked day and night keeping Heero alive and trying to heal him. The pilots left them alone, knowing   
there was nothing they could do.  
  
"He'll live," answered Trowa softly, "but its going to take a long time for even him to recover. There's a lot of   
damage."  
  
Wufei caught Trowa's gaze soberly. "Do they know what happened to him?"  
  
Trowa looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with the Chinese man. "He was tortured. They say--" here   
Trowa paused, the normally unshakeable pilot finding it hard to continue, "They say he had to have been   
tortured for weeks. He was drugged and beaten and .............."   
  
Trowa let his voice trail off, almost sobbing. Finally he forced out the rest. The other pilots' eyes widened in   
horror.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Duo sat silently at Heero's bedside. His eyes felt like they were lined with sandpaper and it was becoming harder   
and harder to keep them open. He had to stay awake, just in case Heero needed him. But he was so tired. Finally,   
his eyes dropped shut and he slumped back into the chair. He'd only rest his eyes for a moment, that's all.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
He felt like he was falling, descending back into the pool of molten pain that he'd almost escaped an eternity ago.   
He'd almost managed to leave the pain behind, to escape the life that seemed to pile agony upon more agony.   
  
And the last, when he, that dark figure that continually haunted his life, had found him once more, all the pain in  
his life had come rushing back, multiplyed exponentially and thrust cruelly into his body...and into his mind.  
  
But still, he would have made it this time, he would have left everything behind but for that vague pull that   
refused to let him rest. It called him back to face the pain once more. It kept him alive.  
  
And now he had to face the pain. He felt himself regaining consiousness. He was oddly aware of everything   
around him, the drip of the IV that was stuck in his arm, the faint humming of the machinery he was hooked up to,   
the bandages covering his body and his eyes. The eyes had been the final blow, the one bit of torture that had   
ripped away his detachment as an experimental fluid was poured over them, searing them with pain and sending   
him into darkness.  
  
His thoughts wandered, settling into a kind of waking dream, a horror filled reverie, as he fell further into the pain.   
He remembered vividly the looming figures outlined by a block of light from an open door. It had been the open   
door of his cell, but he hadn't been able to reach it for a long time. He hadn't had the strength.  
  
  
The Near Past  
  
The figures had solidified into men. Ordinary men, the kind you passed every day on the street. Their eyes had   
been full of pity, of regret for what they were forced to do. He didn't blame them. They weren't given any more   
choice about being there than he was.  
  
The men grabbed him by his emaciated arms, pulling him upright and dragging him to the door. He sagged in   
their arms, unable to even attempt one last try for freedom.   
  
They pulled him along sterilized hallways towards a small white room. In the middle of the room lay a gurney with   
leather straps meant to bind limbs to its surface. The men paused briefly, listening to the instructions of the   
doctor standing just inside the door. They nodded to show they understood and strapped the limp body of the  
gundam pilot down onto the gurney tightly.  
  
When the doctor looked away to check his instruments, one of the men bent down swiftly and whispered in the   
boy's ear. He cracked his eyes open slightly, acknowledging that he'd understood.  
  
The man straightened up then, walking away from the tortured pilot, turning his back on what was to come. He'd   
done all he could. He knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
The doctor turned around then, satisfied that everything was in order. He held a small vial of viscous looking   
fluid in his hands gently, cradling it like he would an infant. He was quite insane. He'd been pushed over the   
edge a few years back, before the gundams were even sent to earth.  
  
But just because he wasn't in his right mind didn't mean that mind didn't function. He still possessed the full   
measure of genius and was infinitely capable of carrying out complex experiments and laboratory procedures. He   
was also bent on using his skills to exact revenge on the boy he'd deemed to be the cause of all his problems.  
  
He'd trained the ungrateful wretch for years, building his tolerance for pain to inhuman levels, stripping away   
weakness, tearing emotions out by the roots. And just when he'd almost achieved perfection with the boy, when   
he'd been so near to completing the perfect weapon, that damned Doctor J had stepped in.  
  
Doctor J was sent by the administration to take over his work. THEY said he was no longer needed and had taken   
the boy from him. Then they tried to kill him. But of course he was much to smart to let THEM get the best of him.   
No, he'd faked his death very cleverly. Not a soul even guessed that he was still among the living. And he'd spent  
all the ensuing years building up his own personal army. He'd trained them personally, enhancing their reflexes   
and forcing unquestionable loyalty upon them.   
  
All the deranged man needed was his prized experiment, his life's work. He'd contacted the boy, demanding he   
return himself to his rightful owner. He'd fully expected the boy to come running into his open arms. The boy   
owed him his very existence.   
  
But the boy, to the doctor's utter astonishment, refused. Gave him a flat out no and immediately disconnected the   
call.  
  
Well, if the boy wasn't for him, he was against him. The mad doctor could still use the boy. Although his training   
was obviously in ruins, he could use every body he could get. And this boy's body was so far enhanced that any  
experiments that were even partially successful on him were sure to be fool proof against ordinary men.  
  
So, he had still needed the boy, and he'd gotten him. It had been pathetically easy. All he'd had to do was fake a   
message from one of the pilots telling the boy to meet him in the local park. He'd had soldiers waiting armed with   
a few of his newest weapons. The boy didn't even know what hit him.  
  
And now here he was, laid out before the doctor like a sacrificial offering to some ancient god. The doctor had   
been able to run many experiments on this boy. He didn't die after just one test run like all the other subjects had.   
And now for the culmination of all these weeks of hard work.  
  
The doctor pulled the stopper of the vial, motioning to one of the guards to open the boys mouth. The guard   
stepped forward slowly, placing his hands gently on the boy's face. He didn't get any resistance, the boy's mouth  
opened easily.  
  
The doctor started to tip the vial slowly and the guard looked away. Suddenly the floor started to shake, and a   
moment later a loud explosion rocked the building. The boy's eyes opened wide with suprise and he recieved the   
vial full of liquid square in the face.  
  
The doctor let out a curse, but the boy let out a nerve racking scream. It was the first sound anybody had heard   
him make.  
  
The sound of booted feet was heard as armed men were running down the sterile hallways, heading unerringly   
or the lab. The guards made no move to stop them, simply letting them by with no resistance. As they came to the  
small white room, the guard that had whispered to the boy stepped forward, opening the door with a smile.   
  
The soldiers entered the room quickly, most keeping their guns trained on the doctor while a few others headed   
over to the gurney. The slowed their pace then, approaching the boy slowly, almost reverently.  
  
Here was the hero of the colonies. The savior of earth. This small, frail looking and pain-racked child  
was the gundam pilot 01.   
  
The men undid the leather straps gently, unwilling to cause more pain. The largest of them picked up the boy   
carefully, cradling him like a small child in his arms. They moved out of the room slowly, the man carrying the boy   
keeping his pace smooth so as not to jar the boy's injuries.   
  
They locked the doctor in his lab, making sure to free any other test subjects he might have had. Once they were   
a safe distance away, one of the men pulled out a detonater and pushed the tiny red button on top. None of them   
paused to watch the building go up in flames. They focused instead on the boy held securely in their comrade's   
arms.  
  
He was badly injured, that they could tell just by looking at him. Many of his old wounds had broken open again   
and his eyes were already swollen shut. As much as they wanted to stop and treat his injuries, they had to keep   
moving. The explosion would have alerted the Preventers' and they would most likely respond within the next   
half-hour.  
  
The men didn't dare hang around and wait for the Preventers' arrival, they weren't ready to make themselves   
known to the public yet. Their debut had to wait a little while longer. So the climbed into their vehicles and   
headed for the last known destination of the gundam pilot 04. He was the closest and lived only an hour away in   
a posh sector of the colony. He was the one most likely to be able to care for the injured boy they had rescued.  
  
They couldn't have known that there was currently a riot en route to their destination and they couldn't have   
predicted that their military like transportation would be targeted by the enraged citizens.   
  
The boy rode with them quietly, only occasionly letting out a whimper of pain. All of his defenses had been   
stripped away, leaving him looking like nothing more than a lost child.  
  
The truck he was placed in was the first one attacked, jarring him from his uneasy dozing. His eyes opened in a   
flash as the men with him went on alert, grabbing at weapons in a near panic. One man picked up the boy and   
while the others provided covering fire, he ran as far and as quickly as he could towards pilot 04's mansion. They   
owed the boy the chance to live. Hell, everyone owed the boy, and if sacrificing their lives to save his is what it   
cost them, they were prepared to pay their debts.  
  
The man made it to within a few blocks of his destination, before falling to his knees. He was dying, he'd taken a   
bullet in the back as he'd run from the fight. His comrades were dead, he knew. There entire organization was   
gone, destroyed in one act of senseless violence. But this boy was worth it, if only he would live.  
  
The dying man shook the boy gently, forcing him awake. "You have to go the rest of the way on your own now,   
kid. I can't take you any farther."  
  
The boy merely looked at him through dazed eyes, the fight in him clearly gone.   
  
"Dammit boy! You owe us this, at least. We've given up everything for you, the least you could do is try to make   
our sacrifice mean something." The man was near tears and his voice shook with his weakness.  
  
Sill the boy regarded him silently, and after a moment that seemed to go on forever, he nodded slowly and ever   
so painfully pulled himself to his feet. He couldn't see, but he knew this neighborhood by heart. He turned to go,   
but paused a moment, turning back in the direction he knew the man to be.  
  
"thank you" he whispered softly. The man nodded, even though he knew the boy couldn't see it.   
  
He watched with fading eyesight as the boy turned once more and headed towards safety, limping and   
staggering, leaving splatters of blood in his wake.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So, what did you all think? I'm going to continue this, so I hope you all liked it. Anyway, don't forget to review! 


	2. Wait

Faded Memories: Part 2  
Firestar  
  
A/N: This contains blood, blindness, and hints at yaoi. Eventually, this story will become either a 2x1 or  
1x2. If you don't know what that mean's, then you should look it up. Hope ya all like it, 'cause I've put some  
time and thought into this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Duo started as he felt the body in the bed he was supposed to be watching move. It was only a slight  
movement, barely more than a twitch, but he knew what it meant. Heero was awake.  
  
The injured pilot moved again, reaching a hand feebly up to his head. The questing fingers rested on the   
bandage covering his eyes for a moment and then fell back to his side.  
  
Duo reached out then, covering that hand gently with his own. "Hiya, Heero, how ya feelin'?" he asked  
softly.  
  
Heero turned his head slowly towards the sound of the normally cheerful pilot's voice.  
  
Duo grinned weakly. "Stupid question, huh? But we've all been worried sick about ya. You were missing  
for what seemed like forever and then you showed up in the hallway more'n half-dead and bleeding all  
over the carpet."  
Heero didn't respond. It didn't really suprise Duo. Heero just wasn't a talkative person. But it would have  
been reassuring to get some kind of response, even an "omae o koruso" would have been welcome at  
this point.  
  
Duo was going to try again, but one of the doctors came in then, armed with a needle and some medication  
for the bedridden pilot. He picked up Heero's arm, preparing to inject some more medicine into the IV there,  
but as Heero felt the pressure on the needle taped to his arm, he surged up in bed, ripping his arm away.   
He reached out to grab the doctor, catching him by the throat and wrenching the needle out of his hand.  
  
Duo was on his feet in a moment, restraining Heero and freeing the doctor. He pinned Heero's body to the  
bed, feeling concern that it took so little effort to stop his once unstoppable comrade.  
  
"It's alright Heero, it's just a doctor. He wasn't gonna do anything to ya. Him and a couple of others have  
been working with Sally to get you better. It's alright."  
  
Finally Heero calmed, but still refused to let the doctor near him.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Why don't ya just let him help?" Duo was really starting to get worried. Heero had  
been hurt many times, but he'd never had anything against doctors trying to fix him up.  
  
Heero lay on the bed, trying to catch his breath from the effort even that short struggle had taken.  
"No doctors. They don't come near me." The words came out roughly, rasping out of a throat obviously  
hoarse and sore.  
  
He reached over and pulled the IV from his arm. "No needles, either. No drugs."  
  
"Heero, be reasonable. You're seriously injured. They'll help you heal." Duo was almost pleading with the  
injured boy on the bed.  
  
"NO!" Heero sat up with an effort and tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.   
  
Duo reacted with alarm for Heero's wounds, fearing he'd tear open newly sutured flesh.  
  
The Wing pilot managed to get his feet on the floor, but his knees collapsed when he tried to stand,  
sending him crashing towards the carpet. Duo caught him just before he hit, scooping him into his arms  
protectively.  
  
Heero was too exhausted to even struggle and hung limply in Duo's grip. His breathing evened out slowly  
and he faded into unconciousness once again. Duo placed him tenderly onto the bed, tucking the sheets  
in securely.  
  
The braided boy sat back tiredly into his chair besided the bed. "Oh Heero, what have they done to you?"  
  
******************************************  
  
**The Past**  
  
A child slid through the chill shadows, becoming a part of them. Snow drifted down from cloud swollen   
skies, landing softly on messy brown hair. The child, a boy, paid no attention to the flecks of white as he  
concentrated on remaining quiet in the still night.  
  
Not far to go now. It was a simple mission, a single assassination in an ill-protected home at a time when  
the target's guard would be down.  
  
The house was dark, with a single light showing in a room on the second floor. The boy paused for a moment,  
remembering the layout of the building. He picked the lock of the front door easily and disabled the security  
system.  
  
He moved easily up the stairs, heading unerringly for the target's location. The man was seated at his desk  
in his study, writing on a notepad. Piercing blue eyes regarded him for a moment as the man worked, still  
unaware of another presence.  
  
With a swift movement the boy drew his gun. Some small noise must have alerted the target because he  
looked up then in suprise. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of such a young child holding onto  
something so deadly.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to question what was going on, but the boy squeezed the  
trigger before he could make a sound. Once, twice, three times he pulled the trigger. There was no sound,  
not from the man, the boy, or the silenced gun.  
  
A noise sounded behind the boy then, causing him to whirl in alarm. Directly in front of him stood a girl  
only a little younger than he. She ignored him completely, staring at the man slumped over the desk and  
the pool of rapidly spreading crimson.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!"  
  
The boy's eyes darkened as the girl ran over to her father, trying to shake him awake. Her hands and   
nightdress darkened quickly with his blood and tears mingled with it on her face.  
  
"Daddy, wake UP!"  
  
He fled then, the girls sobs pushing him away.  
  
He'd had a daddy once.  
  
********************************************  
  
He lay still in the bed, forcing himself to remain motionless as he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
"Heero, it's time for your medication again." That was Sally. She was the only doctor who dared approach  
him without the presence of the other pilots.   
  
He'd fought as strongly as he could against letting them near him, but he'd been forced to give up when the  
other pilots held him down. They'd kept on holding him down until Duo wrangled a promise from him allowing  
Sally to do whatever she needed to without harming her.  
  
Heero nearly lashed out when she touched his arm. Sally moved more silently than most, making it difficult  
to sense what she was doing.  
  
He felt the slight prick of a needle then and a giddiness as the drugs flowed though him. He could't take much  
more of this, of being so helpless.  
  
All he could do now was wait. Wait for his strength to return and for his body to heal. If ever it would.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Duo stood in the doorway, watching Sally take care of Heero. It was heartbreaking to see the Wing pilot  
so helpless.  
  
Sally finished quickly, leaving the room with a small nod at Duo. He stayed where he was, not making a  
sound. He didn't want Heero to know he was there. He watched silently as Heero lay there. After a few  
moments a shaking hand rose and wandered up to the white bandages covering Heero's eyes. Slowly,  
almost imperceptibly, his shoulders began to shake and if Duo looked closely, he could almost make  
out what looked like a faint dampness staining the cloth.  
  
The braided man ached to comfort his friend, but didn't dare let him know what he'd witnessed. All of Heero's  
barriers would just slam back into place. Maybe, someday, Heero would open up to him, let him see his  
sorrow and comfort him. All he could do now was wait.  
  
****************************************  
  
Heero sat quietly, propped up by pillows, as the bandages were unwound from around his head and eyes.  
Finally, after two weeks of lying in bed, he felt cool air flowing against the newly exposed skin, but nothing  
else changed. His world stayed dark.  
  
His hands clenched involuntarily. The doctors had held out some hope that his eyes might heal and said  
that he should know one way or the other today. Well, now he knew.   
  
It had been maddening to sit back and let others take care of him. It was intolerable to be unable to see  
and keep track of what was going on around him. For it to be permanent...  
  
Heero still wasn't as strong as he'd once been, he could't take this much longer. His shields were already  
beginning to shatter.  
  
It made him a liability, a weakness that could be exploited. He was a target for anyone who wished to take  
revenge on the pilots for their actions in the war. It was unacceptable.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The other four Gundam pilots gathered in the hall outside Heero's room.  
  
Wufei looked glanced at his friends with reddened eyes. "Is there nothing we can do?"  
  



	3. 

Faded Memories  
Part 3  
  
by Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: GW is not mine and I'm completely broke, so you need'n't bother to sue.  
  
A/N: Shounen ai, sap, a little bit of angst. Sorry It took so long to update.  
  
  
  
Heero listened carefully for sounds in the hallway beyond his room. It was late into the night and  
just about everyone should be in bed sleeping. Once he had assured himself that the house was still,  
he slipped silently from his bed, limping slightly and feeling his way carefully along the wall towards the  
door.  
  
It had been two weeks since the bandages were removed from his eyes and since then he'd been nursed,  
coddled, pitied, sympathized with, and fussed over until it took all of his considerable self-control to hold  
back a frustrated scream. He wasn't supposed to need to be nursed or coddled or in any way looked after.  
He was supposed to be self-sufficient......and perfect.  
  
True, it wasn't as important anymore since the wars were long over and there were now only preventitive  
missions being pursued, but still, it was intolerable.  
  
Add to that all of the confusing emotions and terrible nightmares from his past that he'd been experiencing,  
it was safe to say that Heero Yuy, the one perfect soldier, was a wreck.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Duo couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning in his bed for nearly an hour, he sat up in frustration, brushing  
his bangs out of his eyes. Muttering under his breath, he threw his blankets aside, knowing that he  
wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon.  
  
The braided boy slipped out of his bedroom quietly, intending to head down to the kitchen for a late night  
snack. A faint noise made itself heard, however, and he stood stock still, trying to determine its cause.  
Soon, it became quite obvious what the cause of the disturbance was. Heero was limping down the hall,  
one leg dragging slightly on the floor and a hand against the wall to support and guide him.  
  
In the dim light, Heero seemed paler than ever and his normally powerful form looked incredibly fragile. Duo  
held his breath, not wanting to catch Heero's attention just then. He desperately wanted to know what the  
other boy was doing wandering the halls in the middle of the night.  
  
Suddenly, Heero stumbled, just barely catching himself before he fell. Duo watched fearfully, hoping that  
the injured pilot wouldn't hurt himself futher. Slowly, in a gait that looked horribly painful, Heero once again  
started forward down the hall and made his way towards one of the many back entrances to Quatre's  
mansion.  
  
Duo followed silently behind, but as Heero made to step out the door, Duo could no longer restrain himself.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The sound of Duo's soft voice stopped Heero in his tracks and he turned around to face it.  
  
"Out."  
  
Duo snorted and crossed his arms in front of him. "I can see that. Why?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"What do you mean it's none of my business?!" Heero's dismissal angered Duo a LOT. "Me and the  
other's have been looking after you constantly! We've taken care of you and we've WORRIED about you!  
Of course its my business!" Duo's voice was rising with every word and it cut Heero to the quick.  
  
Duo watched in shock as Heero's head lowered, his ragged bangs shading his empty blue eyes. "And that's  
exactly why I'm leaving."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes as Heero once again turned to leave. "What's that supposed to mean? That doesn't  
tell me anything!"  
  
Heero's thin frame started to shake and his voice came out ragged, as if he was close to tears. "I'm a  
liability to you all. A distraction."  
  
"That's nonsense! We don't have to worry about that anymore. We can spend all the time and   
concentration we need to take care of you now." Duo's voice was filled with outrage and hurt. "We'll take  
care of you, Heero. It won't matter that you're blind!"  
  
"I'm not supposed to need to be taken CARE of, Duo! I'm supposed to be the Perfect Soldier, not a   
weakling who can't see." Heero was shaking badly and tears streamed down his face. "But the Perfect  
Soldier is gone and I can't get him back. I'm worthless now!"  
  
Duo' s hands were clenched at his sides and he was trembling with suppressed fury. "Who care's about  
the fuckin' Perfect Soldier! We don't need him anymore! Get a grip on yourself, Heero and start acting  
like the man I love. HE wouldn't give up so easily!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up in shock. "L-Love?"  
  
"Yes, LOVE! Why else do you think I've been by your side night and day? It sure as hell wasn't for the   
sake of any "Perfect Soldier."  
  
"Duo, I--" A bewildered Heero shook his head, not knowing what to say.  
  
Duo softened then, seeing the lost expression on Heero's face. "Heero, you baka, I've loved you for a long  
time and it doesn't matter to me whether or not you can see. I didn't fall in love with your 20/20 vision. I fell  
in love with YOU. The kind, sweet boy who agonized over mistakes he couldn't help and who saved the  
world several times over with a determination and strength I can only dream of."  
  
Still Heero didn't say anything and Duo's voiced turned sad. "Maybe its me then. Maybe you don't return  
my feelings. It's alright if you don't, Heero, I'll understand. But please, PLEASE don't let this ruin your life.  
You've got so much to live for Heero if you'll just look at what's right under your nose."  
  
Duo turned to go then, his footsteps heavy. The sound finally freed Heero's frozen tongue. "Duo, wait! I'm  
sorry. I do love you, I just...I just don't know how to deal with this."  
  
Duo stopped and slowly turned back around. "That's okay, Heero, we'll deal with it together. You and me,  
I swear."  
  
Heero nodded and as Duo stepped closer his knees gave out from the strain of holding up his injured body.  
Duo caught him deftly and and carried him easily back up to his room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------A/N---------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi everyone, sorry it took soooooo long to update. Don't worry, this story isn't done yet. I've still got to take  
care of all those memories of Heero's . Hopefully it won't take nearly as long to get the next part out, but  
then ya can never tell when something's going to come up, so I'm not going to make any promises.  
  
Sorry the end of this chapter's so sappy, but I just wasn't in the mood to do angst tonight. Maybe next time. 


End file.
